


Ghost of you

by RapMon_Exclusive



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RapMon_Exclusive/pseuds/RapMon_Exclusive
Summary: So, if any of you are confused than this should clear the fog.The beginning of the paragraphs are from the present and the parts after ‘//‘ are in the past.One of the paragraphs in the beginning portion is all from the past but I’m pretty sure it’s obvious.In the ending when Asahi felt the pain in his chest, that was his hear stopping or failing from broken heart syndrome. When he sees Noya and dances with him is after his death. They were reunited as ghosts.I’m sorry if you did get confused, I was kinda in my own little mind-bubble when I wrote this. ^^
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Ghost of you

Asahi twirled in his bedroom with ‘electric love’ playing at the loudest volume he phone allowed. Years had passed since the accident yet he still kept himself in the same house, miles from the closest town. He refused to move. He refused to travel again. He quit his job and became a florist.

He took the same box shaped steps he took with his soulmate. The same steps he took with his husband. The same steps he took with Noya.

He could still see the flash of light that sliced through the darkness of the night. He could still hear the loud honk that followed. Then the silence. He held Noya’s small broken figure in his arms and screamed. The most pain wrenched scream humanly possible.

He screamed over and over. Calling out for his unresponsive lover. His throat rubbed raw and he coughed up blood. The truck now far out of view, he was left alone. Not only for that moment, but for the rest of his life. 

Asahi dipped his left arm, still holding the right out as though he had dipped an invisible dance partner. // He hadn’t managed to call an ambulance until at least five minutes after the truck had vanished. His voice was so hoarse the operator could just barley understand him.

Asahi lifted his left arm up, not too high, but high enough to spin his unseen partner. // He sat in a chair in an empty room, across from a police officer. The brute man repeatedly asking Asahi if he murdered Noya, getting harsher and louder with every passing second. Asahi couldn’t bring himself to do anything but whisper ‘no’, not even able to cry over the brutality. 

He leaned down to rest his head on his partners forehead. // The trials that followed were excruciating. Everyone was convinced Asahi was a murder until the truck driver came forward and confessed. Finally, Asahi could go home. 

Asahi breathed a heavy sigh as he fell back into the box shaped footing. // He entered his house and looked around silently. Everywhere he looked, he could see Noya, slightly transparent, performing he daily tasks. The weight in his chest became heavier. He tried calming himself by breathing in, but only managed a shaky gasp for air. 

Asahi felt a tear slide down his cheek as he spun in the familiar formation to the familiar song. // He clasped a hand over his chest and held back a sob. Memories flooded his head. He couldn’t get Noya out of his thoughts. He was everywhere. 

Falling to his knees, Asahi burst into a sobbing, crying, mess. How could Noya leave him like that? How could he not have told him how much he loved his little ball of energy more often? How could the universe take away the one thing, the one person left that made him happy? 

“Nishi...” he called out. “Nishi..!” He cried louder. He repeated the name trying to find the comfort it once brought him. He heard a scream cry out only to realize it came from himself. He couldn’t feel his throat. He couldn’t feel his chest. He couldn’t feel his face or hands or legs. He only felt the pain that seeped through his veins.

He fell to his side and hugged his knees. He couldn’t calm down. How was he supposed to? More suddenly than he had anticipated, an unnerving pain struck through his chest. He sobbed once more before falling limp.

Asahi breathed in as he sat up. No more pain. No more anything. Confused he looked to his side. He saw Noya, kneeling and smiling at him. Asahi’s heat skipped a beat. How was this even possible?

He reached out to Noya and took his hand. Wordlessly, they both stood and began dancing to their song, ‘electric love’. Asahi held Noya tighter than he ever did before and kissed the top of his head. He never wanted to feel as apart from Noya as he did before.

**Author's Note:**

> So, if any of you are confused than this should clear the fog. 
> 
> The beginning of the paragraphs are from the present and the parts after ‘//‘ are in the past. 
> 
> One of the paragraphs in the beginning portion is all from the past but I’m pretty sure it’s obvious.
> 
> In the ending when Asahi felt the pain in his chest, that was his hear stopping or failing from broken heart syndrome. When he sees Noya and dances with him is after his death. They were reunited as ghosts. 
> 
> I’m sorry if you did get confused, I was kinda in my own little mind-bubble when I wrote this. ^^


End file.
